


The Ever-After

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: It's New years morning. Just a wee ficlet to start the year off right...if you actually started the year off in this fashion, I tip my hat to you, good sir or madam.





	

I woke slowly, the after effects of the New Year’s Eve party, and subsequent after-party in our hotel room, still fogging my brain. I opened my eyes to watch the performance of morning light, dance across his reddish-blonde curled hair, disheveled from our night’s activities.

I curled a strand of my own hair behind my ear, before letting my fingers fall to my lips. The sting of his playful bite, after a few too many, still lingered, and I ran my tongue across my bottom lip. Perhaps he actually _did_ break the skin a bit.

Our love making is always different. Never the same and never boring. The party we had attended was not really any different than any other New Year’s party. Silly hats, noisy horns, glittering clothes and a lot of alcohol.

We had counted down, our bodies already touching in preparation, they’re always touching in preparation, and when the countdown had grazed the two, we kissed. We closed the year and started the new one, in a deep embrace. The noise and chaos of our surroundings faded away as we slowly began to sway at the hopeful sounds of _Auld Land Syne_.

I ran a finger across his sleeping face, the one exposed eyelid fluttered open, like a butterfly testing its new wings.

His lips, much the way I was certain mine were, were flushed and swollen. My thumb traveled along them, before he opened his mouth, just the smallest amount, and took hold of my wandering finger with his teeth. He didn’t bite down. Just held it a moment before releasing it.

I smiled, sleepily.

It was still early. I didn’t dare steal a glance at the clock, but I supposed somewhere around seven. Early enough that the outside remained still, but late enough that we could consider it _sleeping in._

Sam moved his head enough to indicate I turn on my other side, away from him. The top sheet fell off my shoulder, the Egyptian Cotton caressing my arm as it settled around my breast as I rested my head, once more, upon the pillow. I could feel Sam move in closer, pulling my naked body back into his.

His was a mighty spoon that cradled my delicate body. I sighed happily as I sunk into his embrace, his strong arms hugging my body, one hand tickling the flesh of my breast before cupping it.

I wiggled my bare backside against his morning erection. It lay trapped between our bodies, not entirely hard, but beginning to stir as its owner pressed it tighter into me.

Sam’s left arm ventured South, he brushed it under the white linen, and pulled my leg back, over his, before pleasing the dark curls that rested above my centre. His finger dipped lower just enough to find me wet and ready for him.

I felt Sam shift behind me, and turned my head. He guided his cock inside me as he leant over to take my lips between his once more.

Sam broke passed my opening slowly, until he fully rested himself within me, his hand traveling up my body once more to cradle my breast. We kissed softly as he began to move, our lips mimicking his deep, unhurried, thrust inside my body.

Last night had been about teasing and fun. Two lovers taking satisfaction in each other’s bodies. Now, it was about two lovers _enjoying_ each other’s bodies.

I dropped my head back to the bed, resting it against his stationary arm. Sam gripped my breast tighter and I began to impale myself back against him, meeting each deep thrust with a slap of flesh and moan of pleasure. Sam hissed in my ear as I tightened my inner muscles, squeezing his large member.

He wasn’t going to last long, and never completely satisfied unless I finish as well, he dropped his hand to my clit.

I brushed it away, and with a gasp and smile, reached back for one more kiss before uttering into his lips, “Hold me. I’ll do that.” We kissed once more, then I fell forward as my hand replaced his on my clit.

I rubbed in time with his movements, eager to join him in euphoric bliss, as he took hold of my breast.

Sam is a breast man. He can never _not_ hold, or lick, or in some form, not be touching them. He slackened his thrusts, waiting for me to catch up, but I wasn’t far behind. I could feel him thicken inside me, his pre-cum mixed with my own juices, aiding in my fingers play.

I could feel his smile upon my shoulder, all too aware of my body, Sam lifted himself on his elbow, steadying himself as he increased his speed. Our slaps and groans echoed back to us, taunting us, in the large room. 

I was nearly there. I felt my legs pull up slightly and the ripple of a wave turn tidal as Sam leaned over, taking my breast, as much as he could, inside his mouth. Sucking the flesh as his hips pounded behind me.

As my breast fell from his lips, he bit, just a little, on my nipple, and the wave finally crashed inside me. My quivering womb pulled Sam in its grasp as he came with a long, aching, moan, like a contented ghost.

When the wave pulled back into the ocean and we rested upon its cooling shores, I felt a kiss to my temple as I slowly sank back into our little bed-island. Sam remained inside my body, his penis never submitting completely to the final act of orgasm. We may very well succumb to slumber once more before it relinquished its hold on me. And I, on it.

Sam’s grip around my body tightened, then released, as his muscles relaxed and drowsiness called to him like a siren’s song, back into its depths. I heard his deep sigh, before he finally whispered into my hair, “Happy New Year, Caitriona,” and the room was silent once more.

 

 

 


End file.
